Shitagumi
by Flames to Dust
Summary: No estaban haciendo nada malo pero no por ello quería decir que quisieran tener que dar explicaciones a sus nakama. Sobre todo si quien les descubrió era uno de los más inocentes de ellos. Y no, no estamos hablando de Luffy sino de Chopper. En opinión de Nami, sin embargo, ellos eran mucho más inocentes al dar semejante excusa de sus actos.


**Shitagumi**

Sus cuerpos se encontraban presionados el uno contra el otro, los pechos de Robin se oprimían contra el duro torso de Zoro mientras sus labios estaban en contacto moviéndose contra ellos. Durante esos movimientos podía verse como sus lenguas se encontraban entrelazadas, acariciándose con movimientos sinuosos y resbaladizos. Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra pero de la boca de Robin empezaron a salir algunos sonidos, gemidos que parecían dejar bien claro que le estaba gustando lo que hacían. Era probable que la temperatura le estuviera subiendo porque sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse y su rostro a brillar a causa del sudor.

Una de sus manos, la que podía verse, la derecha, se aferró al abrigo verde de Zoro, justo a la altura de su corazón, con fuerza sin dejar que su lengua se detuviera y cediese terreno a la lengua de Zoro. Es más, cuando parecía que Zoro estaba teniendo el control de sus lenguas, Robin hizo aparecer una lengua _fleur_ con la que empezó a dominar la situación atrapando a la de Zoro entre las dos, aunque esta llegaba a poder deslizarse entre ellas a causa de la humedad proporcionada por la saliva.

Los brazos de Zoro se encargaron de atrapar a Robin en un abrazo que mantenía pegado su cuerpo al de él. Con el derecho la rodeaba justo a la altura de sus omóplatos, de manera que su mano llegaba hasta su costado y sus dedos llegaban a alcanzar el lateral del pecho derecho de Robin, mientras que su brazo izquierdo la mantenía sujeta por la cintura justo donde la espalda dejar de ser llamada por ese nombre permitiendo que su mano izquierda pudiera sujetarse a uno de los glúteos de Robin.

Sus cuerpos parecían encontrarse completamente amoldados entre ellos como si hubieran sido diseñados para poder acoplarse sin que pudieran encontrar ningún tipo de dificultad.

El sonido que hacían sus labios, el húmedo sonido provocado por sus lenguas y los gemidos de Robin acompañados por profundos jadeos… se silenciaron de pronto cuando… ¡se percataron de mi presencia!

_―¿Qué sucede?_

Me preguntó Zoro como si pretendiera arrancarme la cabeza de un bocado. Puedo decir que me asusté en ese momento pero Robin tomó la palabra separando su cuerpo del de Zoro, aunque seguían cogidos de la cintura con sus manos, derecha de Zoro e izquierda de Robin. Pero creo que la mano izquierda de Robin tuvo que rodear el cuerpo de Zoro para agarrarse a su cintura por alguna razón. No entiendo dónde se encontraba para tener que realizar dicho movimiento.

_―No seas tan brusco, Zoro―_ le amonestó Robin aunque le miraba de una manera muy extraña_―; por lo menos no ahora. ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti, Chopper?_

La verdad era que si me había acercado hasta ellos fue a causa del fuerte aroma que sentí a feromonas y al encontrarlos de aquella manera quise preguntarles si es que estaban en celo o algo parecido pero, ¿al verles hacer aquello con las lenguas?, no pude sino preguntarles qué era eso que estaban haciendo con ellas.

―¿Lucha de lenguas?― por alguna razón Nami parecía dudar de lo que le acababa de decir―. ¿Eso es lo que te dijeron?

Sí, Zoro me dijo que era una lucha de lenguas y aunque a mí me pareció que explicaba lo que acababa de ver Robin parecía estar aguantándose la risa por la manera en que sonreía. Aunque también es posible que fuera a causa del aumento de temperatura corporal que estaba sufriendo. Cuando le dije si quería que la examinase para ver si le sucedía algo me dijo que no había ningún problema y que todo estaba bien porque Zoro lo tenía bajo control. No sabía que Zoro tuviera conocimientos médicos.

―Yo diría más bien que esos dos lo que saben es jugar a los médicos― y aunque parece algo incrédula con la información que le acabo de decir también parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a reír―. Así que "lucha de lenguas", si fuese más baka no habría nacido― aquello último no lo entendí―. Pero si solamente te dijeron eso, ¿cómo es que tienes esos chichones en la cabeza?― me volvió a realizar la pregunta por la que tuve que explicarle todo el asunto.

Eso es porque también quiso probar una lucha de lenguas pero cuando íbamos a empezar Luffy y yo, por alguna razón que no entiendo, Sanji se enfadó muchísimo diciendo que no deberíamos hacer algo semejante. Que no podíamos hacer luchas de lenguas entre nosotros…

―¿Le dijiste que aquellos dos estaban haciéndolas?― era como si Nami estuviera preocupada por la reacción de Sanji de tener conocimiento de la lucha de lenguas entre Zoro y Robin.

No, claro que no. Luego de ver cómo reaccionó tan violentamente no quise que también se enfadase de esa manera con Zoro y Robin. Y eso que dijo que con una chica guapa estaría muy bien el tener luchas de lenguas pero pensé que podría ser una trampa para hacerme hablar de más.

―Hiciste bien, este Sanji siempre reacciona de la misma manera sea con "luchas de lenguas" como con "masajes labiales"― dijo negando con la cabeza mientras terminaba de curarme los chichones―. Listo, ahora dile a Luffy que es su turno.

No, no hace falta, Nami. Ya puedo encargarme yo de Luffy.

―He dicho que mandes a Luffy― la mirada que me lanzó Nami no dejaba otra salida que cumplir con su orden―. Ya me encargo yo de él y le explicaré profundamente acerca de cómo debe realizarse correctamente una "lucha de lenguas".

¿Y el masaje labial?

―Bien visto, Chopper. También el "masaje labial".

Ahora mismo le llamo.

―¿"Lucha de lenguas"?― se repitió Nami cuando Chopper abandonó la enfermería en busca de Luffy―. No sé que puede ver Robin en ese baka aunque, considerando lo bien que se le da el combatir, es probable que también sepa luchar muy bien con su lengua. A Luffy también se le da muy bien el pelear…

―Oi, Nami, ¿querías verme?― preguntó Luffy asomándose a la enfermería.

―Para empezar, Luffy. Entra aquí…

―Eh, no hace falta. Los golpes ya se me han pasado y…

―Urusei, baka― le cortó Nami―. He dicho que entres porque te voy a explicar con detalle cómo es una verdadera "lucha de lenguas".

Luffy entró en la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí y parándose frente a Nami todo emocionado e impaciente.

―Sugoi, Nami.

―Y que lo digas, Luffy. Sugoi― dijo Nami relamiéndose anticipadamente.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Veamos, el título, como la mayoría ha debido de suponer tras leer el fic, tendría que significar "Lucha de lenguas" aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello -.-U

**Shita** es lengua, ¿pero lengua como un hidrostato muscular, un órgano móvil situado en el interior de la boca? Podría ser, si no es así agradecería a quien fuera que me lo dijera para cambiar el título :P

**Gumi**, lo saqué de _udegumi_ que es "arm wrestling", ¿pulso? Puesto que como _ude_ es brazo… sacar conclusiones de mi pésima utilización del japonés T.T

Dicho esto, y regresando al fic en sí, confesar que solamente ha sido un intento por reflejar lo visto en el fanart de dónde he sacado la historia. Supongo que lo único ¿diferente? ha sido la manera de contarla mediante Chopper como el narrador, lo que podría llevar a confusiones cuando empiezan a hablar los demás personajes… espero que se haya podido entender todo muy bien.

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Supongo que no es necesario explicar dónde se encontraba, y haciendo lo qué, la mano izquierda de Robin antes de dejar la "lucha de lenguas" con Zoro ;P

P.D.1: ¿Alguien puede llegar a pensar que esta historia puede ser reclamada por ella a causa de que el fanart le pueda resultar de lo más conocido? Ñoño…digo, no, no XD

P.D.2: Creo que estoy entrando en una dinámica peligrosa reaccionando con fics a la mínima _provocación_…


End file.
